


More Than One Squid

by happychopsticks



Series: The Thin Blue Line [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cop AU, DOMESTICITY AT ITS FINEST, Established Relationship, It's weed, Jokes about sea animals, M/M, Nothing Hardcore, Recreational Drug Use, Rin is a dork, Some Fluff, Sousuke is not angry, They get high okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he and Rin are in police academy, one night Sousuke accidentally returns home with illegal substances in his possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Squid

Rin yawns widely, showing off his unusually sharp teeth to an empty apartment. Stretching out the sore muscles in his arms and legs before curling up on the couch, he resolves to stay awake until he at least sees Sousuke walk through the door. An impatient sigh escapes him as he laments to himself over his and Sousuke's classes being rearranged. They could no longer attend at the same hours- due to fluctuating class sizes, Sousuke had been politely asked to switch to night classes. Being in training together meant they could share knowing glances and whisper comments about their instructor- even occasionally find themselves locked in a janitorial closet during their meal breaks, writhing on each other and hurriedly removing clothing with heated breaths. Rin missed it.

Tonight, their cheap one bedroom apartment is filled with the glow of their much-too-large TV (an impulsive Christmas present from the two of them to themselves). National Geographic is in the middle of showing a documentary about whale sharks that Rin is just about to lose interest in. His eyelids start to droop and he slips into sweet darkness, startling awake a few minutes later from a ridiculous dream starring Sousuke hovering ominously in the middle of the ocean. Eyelids fluttering open, his train of thought is lost between sleep and waking, and he groggily wonders what has stirred him from unconsciousness. Hearing the lock on their door turning, or attempting to, is what draws his attention. Sousuke's key must still be sticking when he tries to unlock the deadbolt. Rin unfolds himself from the couch and takes sluggish steps to open the door for his partner, startling him when his key, still stuck in the lock, is pulled from his hand as it swings open.  
  
"Thanks." He says, giving Rin an obvious once-over. With an internal wince, Rin remembers how exhausted he must look- and if Sousuke's face is any indication, he's definitely noticed. Sousuke's open expression continues to betray him and Rin can tell he's holding back the urge to ask why his partner is still awake after the long day he knows they both had in training.

 Instead of answering his unasked question, Rin leans up and pecks him on the lips in a familiar motion and takes the duffel bag out of his hands to set by the coffee table. He returns to his place on the end of the couch, knowing that he will be joined, and notices that the whale sharks have been replaced with a documentary about squid. The cushion next to him dips with Sousuke's weight as he collapses onto it, pulling Rin's legs into his lap. He lets out a tired puff of air before taking stock of the room's entertainment.  
  
"This is what you've been doing instead of sleeping?" An eyebrow is raised in Rin's direction.   
  
"What? Squids are cool." He doesn't look away from the undulating tentacles on the screen. He knows if he does he will become defensive about so obviously waiting up for his boyfriend to return home. He's not sure why but he still has trouble showing how much he cares, though he knows Sousuke can read into him much easier than is good for him.   
  
 " _...In fact, a squid's brain is shaped like a doughnut, with their esophagus running through the middle of it! The fit is so perfect that if a squid attempts to swallow something even a little too big, it can give itself brain damage,_ " the too-excited narrator informs them, as if they're watching a program made for children in elementary school.   
  
"See?" Rin prompts, stifling a giggle.   
  
"Mmhm," Sousuke hums with sharp eyes and a smile. He slowly crawls over Rin until he has him pinned against the arm of the couch, arms on either side of his torso. Rin still won't look at him. Sousuke ducks his head until their mouths meet and with his lips he tells Rin how much he missed him that day, how sorry he is that they haven't had time to spend together, how warm he feels at the fact that his boyfriend is waiting up for him. Toned arms wrap around his neck in return and welcome the affection. They're both too tired for it to become something heated so instead they simply melt into each other with the contact until Sousuke breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Rin's.   
  
"You don't have to wait up for me, you know," he mumbles. Rin's face pinks and he lets out a short sigh. His mouth opens to give a quick denial, but he knows Sousuke's had his actions figured out for a long time. He pulls Sousuke tighter against him and hides his face into his neck.   
  
"I don't get to see you as much anymore," he breathes against warm skin. "I thought we could both try to be awake at the same time for once."   
  
Sousuke's eyes fill with heat and he's kissing Rin again, his arms making their way around Rin's waist, and soon he's fallen backwards onto the couch with Rin on his chest. Rin kisses his forehead, his nose, and then his chin before laying his head down on Sousuke. They stay like that for a few minutes. Simply breathing each other's air as they let their minds wind down, Sousuke's fingers moving in absent-minded circles on Rin's back while he nuzzles into him every so often. Reaching for that infuriatingly adorable ponytail, Sousuke pulls out the band holding it up and buries his fingers in soft red hair, playing with it and prompting Rin to hum out a contented sigh before he pulls away.   
  
"We should probably do the laundry before tomorrow or we'll end up having to run drills in our boxers," he says, the tone of his voice telling how much he welcomes the thought of having to do housework. He makes his way to Sousuke's duffel to fish out his share of that week's laundry pile. Sousuke nods before he  _remembers_ and he jolts up off the couch in a burst of unexpected energy to snatch the duffel away from Rin, wrapping his arms protectively around it and prompting Rin to stare at him with a killer what-the-fuck expression.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin questions, bewildered. Glancing at the bag protectively cradled in Sousuke's arms, he demands, "What's in there?"   
  
Sousuke takes a step back and holds the duffel tight to his chest like it's something in danger, as if he expects Rin to snap any second and tear it out of his grasp. "Okay, don't freak out, just listen..."   
  
Rin follows him, eventually backing him up until he can go no further and Sousuke falls to sit on the couch. He shouldn't really be scared or intimidated by his boyfriend, having several inches and at least eighteen pounds of pure muscle on him, but Rin has always known how speak innumerable threats with his eyes. Now, for example, his glare is especially eloquent. Sousuke cautiously stares back. Rin lifts a brow, awaiting his partner's explanation, which he's sure will in no way fail to win him over.   
  
Clearing his throat, Sousuke begins in a careful voice. "So Nagisa went on a ride-along today... and they ended up busting a little pot farm in this guy's apartment."   
  
Rin's eyes widen with realization as Sousuke's fall down to the bag in his lap.   
  
"Are you telling me that you brought weed home with you?" Rin asks in a very controlled voice. He hopes to god that this is a prank on Nagisa's part, that maybe there's only a bag of dubious-looking oregano in Sousuke's duffel. There is no way in hell his boyfriend brought home illegal-to-obtain case evidence from an actual precinct. No way. He couldn't even _begin_ to think of the ramifications, the shitstorm they'd find themselves lost in if that were true.

 "No, I'm telling you that Nagisa put weed in my bag and didn't tell me until I got a rather surprising phone call from him on my way home." Sousuke's eyes find his again. "It's only an ounce." Now his expression is less sheepish, almost questioning.

 There is a beat of silence between them.  
  
"Were you planning to smoke it?" Rin's questions in that same terrifyingly steady voice. He's trying, _god is he trying_ so hard not to immediately jump on a train and break down Nagisa's door to throttle that little asshole.   
  
"Nagisa did happen to remind me that we all had our drug tests today."   
  
Sousuke stares at Rin with mischief on his face and sparkles in his eyes. Silence and serious thought fill the room for a moment before he can tell that Rin is actually considering it. They've had a tough few weeks, what with their entire classes going through rounds of pepper spray and tasing to get a deep understanding of the experience. They haven't even had a drink together in months. The next round of drug tests wouldn't come around until after the herb was already long out of their systems, and Nagisa had probably known that when he volunteered for the ride-along. Rin's resolve starts to give a little and Sousuke catches it in his face immediately.   
  
"Did they log that into evidence bef-"   
  
"No, Nagisa made sure of it."   
  
"How thorough was the repor-"   
  
"This bag wasn't accounted for."   
  
"We don't have a pipe or-"   
  
"I bought some eggs on the way home."   
  
Rin's eyes can't help but travel over to their small kitchen, where an untouched box of brownie mix has been taunting him from the pantry for ages. He sighs. He's done for, he knows it and he knows Sousuke knows it too.   
  
" _Just_ this once."   
  
A grin.   
  
"I'll preheat the oven."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
They'd started out sitting on the couch but after what feels like a year they've slowly melted onto the floor, half sitting and half leaning up against the couch, legs akimbo, with a mostly empty baking pan between them. They'd also started out fully clothed but now neither are wearing pants and Sousuke's shirt has disappeared to who-knows-where as it has a tendency to do when he's under the influence.

He is absolutely enraptured with the squid still swimming on the tv screen, so enraptured that he doesn't notice Rin next to him who has pulled the black tank top he is wearing up over his face and left it there. Every so often, he pulls it back down to stare at the TV for a minute before replacing it and chuckling in astonishment.  
  
"Holy shit," he finally says.   
  
"What."   
  
"I can see through this shirt even though it's black."   
  
Sousuke looks at him then and narrows his eyes. "I should've known you'd still be weird when you're baked."   
  
"This is so cool." Rin ignores him. Sousuke slowly reaches a long arm over to cover Rin's face and he feels like it's moving through molasses. A sigh escapes Rin when a large hand obscures his vision, but he doesn't move or push it away. "Not cool," he says.

  
Sousuke manages a childish giggle before pushing the black material off of his boyfriend's face. The animals on screen are now rapidly changing colors from white to red and back, and both men find their attention directed to the light show the squid are providing while the narrator calmly explains how the sea animals can camouflage their skin color.   
  
"Chro-mat-o-phores." Sousuke repeats slowly. "You were right, squid are fucking sick."   
  
"Squids." Rin states.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Squids. Squid? Is it squid or squids? Squid. Squids. Squoods. Squads. Squoose. Sque-"   
  
"Please stop."   
  
Rin makes a face at Sousuke. Sousuke doesn't see it- or rather, he ignores it.   
  
"Souuuuuuuuu," Rin hums, lazily crawling over to him, wanting attention and closeness. He almost makes it to Sousuke's face but finds himself plopping down with his waist over Sousuke's lap. Sousuke is surprised and _good god was Rin always this precious_?   
  
"What are you doing, you cute weirdo."   
  
"I was gonna kiss you but I got distracted." Rin mumbles into the floor.   
  
Sousuke lifts him up so Rin's face is resting on his naked chest instead of their thin excuse for carpet. Rin immediately latches on and begins languidly mouthing and flicking his tongue over the skin before him. Something about the way that skin feels on Rin's tongue is newly delectable and _sweet_ and _luscious_ and he just might want to eat his boyfriend. "Ugh, your body is fucking top." He groans in accented English.   
  
Sousuke arranges each of Rin's legs to straddle his hips and places a hand on the back of his neck, guiding him slowly upward. Rin's kisses make their way up Sousuke's chest to his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips, immediately lighting a fire in both of them. There's a new feeling behind their kisses, something brand new and sensory and bright and so _white hot_ . Sousuke's lips find control and Rin's bottom lip ends up between his teeth. He sucks and pulls away from it slowly until it pops free, Rin giggling at the sound.   
  
"If you're gonna try dirty talk then maybe don't say it in Australian." Sousuke jeers. Rin's thinks his eyes roll off of his face.   
  
"For the last time, it's fucking English. Australian isn't a language."   
  
"Yeah, whatever mate." He knows Rin hates his attempts at Australian stereotypes, which is exactly why he loves exploiting them.   
  
"Oh, _god_ , please don't." An embarrassed groan.   
  
Sousuke snickers and slides one hand down to grip the ass in his lap, covering Rin's mouth with his own and swiping his tongue over the his bottom lip. That heavenly feeling drifts over them again, and Rin finds himself grinding his hips down, opening his mouth to let out a low moan and let in Sousuke's tongue. Sousuke tests sharp teeth before abandoning them to find Rin's own tongue. They meld into each other and soon it's rough, claiming, and frantic.   
  
When they stop, their minds swimming, they're breathing heavily and holding onto each other too tight.   
  
"Do you wanna maybe talk dirty in a language I understand?" Sousuke purrs into his ear. Rin smirks and nips gently at his boyfriend's jaw.   
  
"Oh, hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I stopped before porn happened because I'm a huge baby
> 
> one line inspired by this excellent piece of fan art - http://diaemyung.tumblr.com/post/94213838339/doodling
> 
> I don't think they space drug tests far enough to get away with this


End file.
